dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Console (Origins)
The developer console allows you to perform functions in the game which are not normally possible (multiple classes, new items, kill all enemies on screen, immortality, etc). Warning: It is very important to note that all codes have the ability to potentially break your game/saves. Use with caution and remember to back up your saved games. GIVING YOU SOME SHITTY INSTRUCTIONS THAT DONT EVEN WORK! Make a shortcut to your "daorigins.exe" file (located in the bin_ship) folder on your desktop or Start Menu. Add the line "-enabledeveloperconsole" to the end of the shortcut, without quotes, and it should look something like "C:\Program Files\Dragon Age\bin_ship\daorigins.exe" -enabledeveloperconsole. This also works for the STEAM version. Go to your My Games tab and right-click on Dragon Age: Orgins. In the General tab you will see "Set launch options...", click on it and add "-enabledeveloperconsole" (without quotes). Open the file \BioWare\Dragon Age\Settings\KeyBindings.ini in your My Documents folder. Find the line that says OpenConsole_0 and change the value after the equals sign (=) to Keyboard::Button_Tilde. To open the console after running the game, press the ~ button in the top left corner of your keyboard. Note that adding this line to the shortcut created when you install which links to dalauncher.exe WILL NOT WORK. Also note that you will not be able to see the console, but you can tell that it is open because keys you normally can use as shortcuts to commands will no longer work (C for Character Record, etc). THIS SHIT DOESENT REALLY WORK! >:( Console Commands THIS SHIT DOESENT WORK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( THIS IS JUST BULLSHIT IVE DONE EVERYTHING LIKE THE INSTRUCTIONS HERE BUT THE SHIT DOESENT WORK!!!! Skill ID Codes Skills Specializations Core Class Specializations Note: Mages can not access the Talent Menu and Warriors and Rogues can not access the Spell Menu, but spells and abilities added will appear on the first slot of the action bar, and all passive bonuses such as lock picking from Deft Hands remain intact as long as the core class is enabled. For Mages all Talent skills passive or otherwise must be added via console, for Warriors and Rogues all spells must be added via console. Deft Hands is only active if the Rogue Core Class is active, so Warriors and Mages must activate the Rogue Class (4020) in order to pick locks. '' ''Added Note: The above allows for some interesting combinations, for example a Warrior can be given the Haste and Mass Heal spells, and it's possible to play a dual class Warrior/Rogue with full access to all rogue and warrior talents. Talents & Spells Rogue :Rogue : :Dual Weapon : :Archery : :Assassin : :Bard : :Ranger : :Duelist : Warrior :Warrior : :Dual Weapon : :Archery : :Weapon and Shield : :Two-Handed : :Champion : :Templar : :Berserker : :Reaver : Mage :Mage : :Primal : :Creation : :Spirit : :Entropy : :Shape Shifter : :Spirit Healer : :Arcane Warrior : :Blood Mage : War Dog :Dog : Category:Gameplay